


Fending off the Cold

by kawaikunai



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaikunai/pseuds/kawaikunai
Summary: Rai and Konoe come across an abandoned cabin in the middle of a snow storm. You can probably guess what happens next.





	Fending off the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (late) Lamento Secret Santa fic for maddhatter1997!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this and have a happy holiday!!

The chill of winter seemed to descend upon northern Sisa all at once. The cool yet bearable fall winds turned to an icy howl before Konoe could even adjust. Perhaps it was because he had grown up with the more milder winters of the South. Karou had seen many snowfalls in its time, however, they had always resembled more of a light dusting of white, with temperatures made comfortable simply by wearing a thick cape.

Working with Rai had taken Konoe farther across Sisa than he’d ever dreamed of. Prior, the farthest North they had gone was Rai’s hometown, Setsura. It had been a trip in the more forgiving summer months as well, when the landscape was lush with green and colourful flowering trees. When the next bounty job to catch their interest led them towards a forest in the mountains, no reason to hesitate had crossed their minds. However, the North they’d seen earlier was a stark contrast to scene before them now, snow knee high, trees stripped bare of any leaves and swaying in the wind. Rai had looked visibly incensed at their luck. Miles in to their route, a winter storm had crept upon them, barreling flurries of snow at a speed that made contact with bare skin painful. 

Konoe had nearly lost all feeling in his legs. The burning sensation from the cold subsided to nothing more than a dull ache. Each movement of his was more sluggish than the last. He couldn’t stop now though, not when Rai continued his stride ahead. They were merely a metre apart, though Konoe felt the difference in their stamina was apparent, vexingly so. While he kept his ears close to his hunched head, tucked under his hood, and arms crossed to keep any last bit of warmth close, Rai walked with his back straight, ears alert and twitching. His tail swished as though the wind didn’t even exist, an act of confidence, or perhaps defiance. Had Konoe had any remaining energy, he would have pounced on it, the movement turning fluffy white tail into an enticing target. At the moment though, keeping his eyes open was a battle in and of itself, so he had no interest in the sort of games he usually enjoyed.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been walking, or how much longer they had to go. The part of him considering simply sitting down and resting, just for a bit, was growing. When he had brought it up earlier Rai had called him an idiot, said they would do no such thing unless they wished to die. Konoe closed his eyes, thinking that perhaps he could get some rest like this. Since he was still moving, this was probably fine. Completely immersed in his exhaustion, he did not hear the sound of Rai’s footsteps coming to a halt. He did not even hear what Rai said next. It was only when he walked straight into Rai’s back, nearly falling over backwards from the impact, that he opened his eyes and realized they had come to a stop.

“Idiot, did you hear anything I just said?”

“Sh-shut up!” Konoe said, though he didn’t have the mind to come up with a more striking come-back.

Rai looked over his shoulder and eyed him for a moment before huffing. He grabbed at one of Konoe’s arms and began walking ahead, tugging him along without a word.

“Rai, what are you doing?“ It was only then that Konoe noticed the small shack up ahead, only a few metres away. It looked old and long abandoned, however, it held up against the snow, the dark brown wooden exterior standing out like a beacon in an otherwise white and empty world. Once they reached it, Rai had no qualms about forcing the door open. The door itself had no lock, but he had to slam his shoulder into it to get the old, warped wood to budge. 

The shack itself was cramped. An old fireplace was positioned against the far wall, with boxes and other goods scattered across the floor. It looked to be some sort place once used for temporary stays, as there was no proper bed or other furnishings. While the inside was no warmer than the outside, the shelter from the wind and snow provided Konoe with almost instantaneous relief. He nearly collapsed onto his knees in a mixture of relief and exhaustion, body aching. It was only now that he was aware of how truly the cold had affected him. His clothing was wet, something he hadn’t noticed before, perhaps from the snow melting against the temperature of his body. As he peeled his gloves off, he was made aware of just how red his hands had turned. 

He barely noticed the sound of Rai digging through the boxes in the background, until his voice cut through the sound of the wind howling outside.

“I’m starting a fire,” he said. Konoe tensed at that, but he understood that in order to keep warm, he would have to fight the discomfort. He gave a small sound of acknowledgement, doing his best to avert his eyes from the corner where Rai worked to light the flame. It took a few minutes of Konoe wringing his damp hair out, but soon the room was lit with a warm, orange glow.

Konoe had finally started to relax, steadfastly ignoring the fire behind him. While he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, the last thing he expected was for Rai to walk up to him and say “strip,” without an ounce of shame.

Konoe stared, eyes blown open.

“Are you listening? I said strip.”

“Wh-what are you playing at?!”

“Do you want to freeze?”

Rai, never one to rely words, proceeded to yank at the bottom of Konoe’s shirt. Konoe tried to pull away, but found that his movements were still sluggish, the heat of the fire had yet to warm him to his core. As quickly as he’d wanted to fight back, he relaxed completely, giving in. Rai wasted no time in pulling Konoe’s shirt off. His pants, undergarments, and boots came off soon after. “Gentle” was not how Konoe would describe Rai’s motions, they were hurried and to the point, leaving a very cold, very naked Konoe shivering on the floor. In an effort to keep in what little warmth he had, he wrapped his tail around himself, ears pressed to his head. He shuddered lightly, eyes heavy, as he suddenly felt the weight of a large blanket on his shoulders.

Konoe looked to Rai in mild surprise. He was quick to wrap the thick blanket over himself completely, and while it wouldn’t be immediate, he could feel his body begins to warm once more. Before he could form the words to ask where Rai had found the blanket, he stopped with his jaw open at the sight of Rai tearing off his own soaked clothing, gawking. His eyes roved over Rai’s slim but muscular build, arms and chest flexing with every movement.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring, but once his eyes met with Rai’s piercing expression, he averted his gaze. His face turned red with heat, and the sound of Rai’s approaching footsteps did nothing to quell the pounding of his heart. 

“Oi.”

Konoe tensed at the sound of Rai’s voice. There was no way he wanted to- Rai had to be exhausted as well right?

“There’s only one blanket, make some room.”

Oh. Right. The blanket. 

Konoe’s thoughts felt as stiff and rigid as his body. He sheepishly held an arm out, opening up a space for Rai to join him. He mentally chided himself for accusing Rai of trying to do something like that now, after all, sharing body heat was a basic and easy way to fend of the chill. Rai let out a humph before sitting directly beside him. As soon as he felt the bare skin of Rai’s arm and legs legs against his own, he couldn’t help but twitch- he was cold to the touch. Rai adjusted the blanket so that it covered the two of them completely, save for their heads. They sat in a comfortable silence, tails intertwined. Soon, any conscious thoughts seemed to almost disappear completely, Konoe was content to simply stare off into the distance, a rest from the mental fatigue of willing himself forward during their long trek here.

It was why the hot, wet feeling of Rai’s tongue against his ear startled him so badly. Konoe nearly yelped, jerking in reflex. Rai paid it no mind, laving his tongue all over Konoe’s ear, from bottom to top, leaving no patch of soft fur unattended.

“R-Rai!” Konoe said, interrupted when Rai lightly bit his ear, leading to a soft cry.

“You’re cold,” Rai replied, as if that was a proper answer. He continued to lap at Konoe’s ears, switching between the two while Konoe squirmed in his touch. Rai’s placed his hands on Konoe’s waist, and with a firm grip, he pulled him closer, giving him better access to his ears. 

Konoe’s heart was back to the same crazed thumping as before. Maybe Rai just wanted to groom him while they rested? His fur had become a bit of a mess from the journey. However, Konoe’s mind turned to the many times grooming had led to something else entirely. Just as he had begun to anticipate it, Rai’s hands were soon roaming his body. Konoe couldn’t help but twitch in response as Rai traced lines across his chest, stomach, and back. He let his nails drag across the skin, leaving shallow scratches behind. Konoe hitched a breath when Rai’s fingers ghosted over his nipples, gently brushing against them.

“Y-you pervert,” he said, “I should’ve known you were going to do something like this!”

Rai said nothing, instead angling his head and capturing Konoe in a kiss. His movements were almost overexcited for some reason. He pressed his lips to Konoe’s, over and over, each time a little more forcefully than the last. It didn’t take long for Rai to lick Konoe’s lips, insistent on gaining entry. Konoe let out a soft sigh and parted his lips, embarrassed at how easily he was letting Rai have his way, but he couldn’t mask his own growing eagerness. Rai was quick to act, forcing his tongue inside and probing his mouth. Their kisses were sloppy and unrestrained, neither particularly focused on anything but feeling the other. Rai’s teasing touches on Konoe’s chest grew rougher as he started to pinch and tug at his nipples.

Konoe whimpered, arching his chest closer to Rai. The pain quickly turned into a hot, pleasant sensation that flowed from his chest outward, all the way down his spine.

There was an unspoken frustration building as Rai continued to take the lead and do as he pleased. Konoe’s chest began to grow tight, as Rai’s tongue and lips were making it difficult to breath. He reached over and began combing his hands through Rai’s hair, the soft, silvery strands easily flowing through his fingers. Then, without warning, he grabbed a section right at the scalp and yanked at Rai’s head. Rai grunted as they were pulled apart, a string of saliva breaking apart between them. Konoe panted, nearly out of air.

“Do you know how to slow down at all?” Konoe asked in exasperation. One minute they were recovering from their trek, the next they were doing /this/. A part of him wanted to be shocked, but this wasn’t out of character at all.

Rai raised an eyebrow with a smirk, “too much for you to handle?”

“I never said that!”

Konoe released Rai’s hair from his grasp. Rai took the opportunity to lean back in, this time aiming at Konoe’s neck. He began to lick and kiss at it, hands still playing with Konoe’s chest. 

“You’re just too excited.” Konoe mumbled in defeat, only to have Rai nip at his neck in response, “ow! You-“

Konoe, not one to simply sit by idly, craned his neck and bit at Rai’s ear in retaliation. He heard Rai’s breath catch ever so subtly, the the only sign Rai showed of having even noticed the action. 

Rai continued alternating between bites and kisses, leading down from Konoe’s Adam’s apple to his collar bone. 

It was there that Rai repositioned himself so that he sat on his knees. He didn’t hesitate to shove Konoe over, to which Konoe replied with a yelp. 

Konoe found himself lying on his back, though he quickly scrambled to right himself somewhat by leaning on his forearms. Rai didn’t give him a second to recover before diving in to lick one of his nipples.

“R-Rai!” Konoe gasped, feeling that familiar tingle run through his chest. 

“Sensitive,” Rai mumbled. Before Konoe could react he swirled his tongue around the nub, punctuating the end of the action by sucking at it. While Konoe squirmed from his touch ,Rai used a hand to pinch and tug at the other nipple. Rai remained on his hand and knees, straddling Konoe, head buried in his chest. Konoe’s breaths grew heavier with every touch, his chest heaving. 

While Rai continued to work on Konoe with his mouth, his hand left his chest and travelled down Konoe’s navel, gentry tracing the skin until his fingers brushed against his already half hard dick. 

Konoe let out a moan, taken by shock. Rai tilted his head to meet his eyes, mouth curved into a smirk.

“I can’t believe you!” Konoe exclaimed, “o-only you would think about this sort of thing now of all times!”

“You were cold.”

“E-eh?”

“Thought I’d help warm up this stupid cat.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Konoe said.

Rai was absolutely not kidding. He made it clear as he licked along Konoe’s length, making him squeeze his eyes shut at the sensation. 

“R-Rai!” Konoe reached forwards and held onto a handful of Rai’s hair near his scalp. Rai, meanwhile, continued his frustratingly gentle ministrations, slowly sliding his tongue against his cock and licking circles at the head. His dick twitched as Rai cupped his ball-sack as well, softly fondling it. 

Konoe gasped and writhed, tugging at Rai’s hair even harder as the touches continued. As vexing as it was, it had been some time since they’d been free and energetic enough to do something like this. As a result he was… more sensitive than usual, and he felt himself coming close very quickly.

It seemed that Rai had noticed the telltale redness of Konoe’s cheeks, as well as how frequent his soft moans had become, since he stopped just before Konoe could finish. Konoe let out a whine of frustration, though Rai paid it no mind. Instead, he used his hands to spread Konoe’s legs apart, giving him pause. 

Konoe wasn’t quite sure what to expect, however the last thing he thought he’d feel was Rai’s tongue, tracing down his frenulum down to his entrance. For a moment he was sure he was imagining it, that hot warmth must have been one of Rai’s fingers, wet with saliva. However, once he felt it start to make its way inside, he knew he wasn’t imagining things.

“What are you doing? Th-that’s dirty!” Konoe said, in vain. Rai seemed to have no qualms about putting his tongue there. The motions weren’t deep at first, his tongue only shallowly flicked in and out, leaving Konoe feeling more ticklish than anything. It was when he felt Rai’s finger start making its way inside when the sensations started to take a new, stronger hold. Konoe inhaled sharply at the sensation, a soft twinge of pain hitting him. There was always a slight discomfort at first, though Konoe had grown used to it, learned to anticipate that what came after was well worth it (not that he would ever admit it out loud).

After the finger made its way inside, he felt Rai’s tongue return, this time able to reach far deeper than before. Konoe squirmed at the sensation, still unsure of whether he liked it or not. His legs twitched when Rai added a second finger to the mix, alternating between opening him up and swirling his tongue inside. It wasn’t unpleasant, Konoe decided, although he was still getting used to it. 

It wasn’t until Rai finally brushed his fingers against his prostate that Konoe began to shudder once more, this time for an entirely different reason. His heart nearly skipped a beat when Rai did it again, tongue moving inside him all the while.

“Rai,” Konoe groaned, feeling himself become excited once more. The longer it went on, the more he enjoyed the feeling of his tongue. The saliva eased the pain of his fingers, the pleasure overwhelming all other sensations. Precum began to trickle down Konoe’s cock, leaking onto his stomach.

“Rai,” Konoe said again, pleading this time.

Rai growled softly, though he removed his tongue and fingers. Konoe took a deep breath preparing for what was to come, only for Rai to grab him by the hips and flip him onto his side. Konoe flailed his arms in surprise while Rai held him steady.

“What are you doing so suddenly!” Konoe said. His view had changed abruptly, from the ceiling to to the front door of the shack, the cold outside merely a distant memory now. The wooden walls held that soft light, likely from the fire, which Konoe realized was now nowhere near his line of vision. 

“Shut up,” Rai said, voice hoarse, breath heavy. 

Konoe lost the drive to complain once he felt the head of Rai’s cock rubbing between his cheeks. He softly gasped at that, it was clear that despite Rai only focusing on Konoe, he was incredibly worked up himself. 

Rai wrapped an arm around Konoe’s waist and held him flush against his chest. With one hand on his thigh, he lifted Konoe’s leg up. He lined himself up with Konoe’s entrance, and without another word, shoved himself inside with one thrust.

Konoe cried out, the combination of pain and fullness almost overwhelming. For a moment they stayed like that, Konoe simply adjusting to the feeling of Rai inside him, hot and hard. With a shaky breath, Rai began to thrust his hips, quickly picking up speed. He showed Konoe little mercy, plowing into him with an unsteady, hurried rhythm, while Konoe could do nothing but moan. Rai adjusted the angle of his hips, driving himself right where Konoe could feel it the most. By this time, the pain had all but subsided, his focus being nothing but his quickly coming orgasm. Konoe began to grind back into Rai, taking him as deeply as he could, their hips desperately smacking together. Any cold prior had long left his body, Konoe was full of heat, body slick with sweat. The small hut was filled with the lewd noises of their coupling and heavy breaths. Konoe was letting out loud, unrestrained moans, unable to keep it inside any longer. It was all so fast, so rough, so desperate, and Konoe was close, so close he couldn’t take it anymore. He moved his hand down and began to stroke himself, the pre-cum from all the teasing allowing his hand to slide over himself easily. 

“Rai, Rai!” Konoe cried his name over and over, while Rai held his hips so tightly that his skin turned red from where his fingers were pressed.

It only took a few more strokes before Konoe stiffened. He arched his back with a cry as euphoria coursed through him. Rai let out a strangled sound as Konoe squeezed and tightened around him, unrelenting. With one last thrust, he buried himself deep inside, letting out a stuttering sigh as he finished. 

They laid there wordlessly until their breathing evened out. While Konoe had felt uncomfortably warm almost moments prior, the layer of sweat over him caused him to shiver slightly. He hadn’t noticed when, but at some point the cover had flown off the two of them entirely. While Konoe knew it would be smarter to go and pick up the blanket, he felt the wave of exhaustion from prior return.

While adrenaline and pure excitement had given him enough energy to… do this with Rai, at the end of the day, he was still recovering from their long journey over. He shifted slightly, and Rai finally removed his softening cock from inside him. Konoe winced as he felt a wetness leak out of him, although his eyelids were too heavy to attempt to clean himself. Rai didn’t seem all that bothered by it either, as he wordlessly gathered Konoe into his arms and threw the blanket over them once more.

“Pervert,” Konoe said, exhaustion masking the ire he wished to portray.

“Go to sleep,” Rai replied. Curt, and terrible with words, as usual Konoe thought. In spite of his apparent lack of emotion, Rai began to groom Konoe’s ears once more, though it lacked the aggressive and suggestive feel like earlier. This time was much softer, gentler, as if he was actually trying to lull Konoe to sleep. As usual, Konoe couldn’t find himself to be actually angry with Rai, his fondness overcoming his reason and exhaustion. He yawned and huddled closer, nearing sleep with every second. 

He trusted Rai to keep him warm, at least until morning.


End file.
